


Somewhere in Neverland (Andy Biersack Love Story)

by MayDaySurvivor



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy Biersack - Freeform, BVB, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Black Veil Brides Army, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Music, Personal Growth, Young Andy Biersack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayDaySurvivor/pseuds/MayDaySurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria, prefers Alex, is a senior looking forward to her 18th birthday. For three years she's lived the comfortable yet quiet life as the second most popular girl in her school. But to have gotten here, she gave up her old interests, hell her whole way of being, just to appease the people around her. Would a chance encounter with heartbroken and suffering Andy Biersack help bring back that happiness or is her once amazing view of life long gone and moved on?</p><p>~Andy is currently 23 almost 24, so to make the relationship between him and the main character less "frowned upon" in a way, I made him roughly about 21 (since I know it would be a crying shame to prohibit Andy from being able to drink. )<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The damned pack of cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> So I had originally started writing this only for myself, for self conscious reasons just as a way to improve my writing while making a cute story. But then I joined this site and I felt like I should partake in the fun that is the fanfiction community.

My black boots tapped rhythmically against the white tiled floor of the store. The line was moving exceptionally slow so I took a look at the counter, Red Bull©, Chips, candy, and Cigarettes... Ew. My nose cringed at the very thought, as the imaginary smell filled my nostrils. I continued to look but this time I glanced at the hand holding the pack. Very slender, a bit pale, delicate even, but decorated with artsy tattoos and cool silver rings. When the guy in front finally stopped taking his sweet time, I went up and paid for my things. Quickly I spun on my heel and my face made contact with a body. A nice body at that. I looked up and met eyes with a porcelain face that homed bright blue eyes and attractive pink lips that had a corner enlaced in a lip piercing. The boy reached an arm wrapped in tattoos on the counter, as if to pull me in but just as I was internally melting he pulled his arm back, holding the Red Bull can. Before turning around, he rolled his eyes and muttered something underneath his breath. I watched him walk away. Long slender body, short silky black hair, ripped skinny jeans, Batman tank and combat boots. What a jerk. I scoffed in disapproval as I walked to my car, holding my bag.

It was a quick drive back home, my mind still on the attractive yet rude boy I met earlier. I sighed as I exhausted myself, constantly trying to remember if I had seen him somewhere before today. The images were at the tip of my tongue but too foggy to remember where. My house came in view as I drove towards it, parking in the garage. I went through the door from the garage that led to the kitchen, and there I found my mother happily humming along to her tunes as she cooked. "Mmm, smells delicious mom." I grinned as I hugged her from behind. "I picked up some things from the gas station, if you want to check it out." I gestured over to the plastic bag that rested on the counter. She nodded just as I went upstairs to my room. It was an average room. Not too girly, not too anything really. The room's walls were white except for the Lilac accent wall on the right. In the corner was my bed, decorated with purple sheets and green, white and blue pillows. All the way on the other side was my desk and directly above it was the shelf for my books. Butterfly decals covered one of walls and paralleled the closet where all my old things were kept. I had all my clothes in a wardrobe since the closet was full. The doors of the closet were two different colors, designed with two halves of a silver butterfly that had the look of gate doors.

I took a deep breath and smiled, dropping my things by door and plopping down on a bean bag chair. My head fell back as I rested my shoulders, closing my eyes. Flashes of the boy's face flooded into my thoughts and my eyes flew open. He is too familiar, I thought to myself. I blinked multiple times before realizing I had an upside down view of my sacred closet, a aching feeling entering my gut. Slowly I sat up, then stood and walked around the bean bag chair towards the closet. I gripped the handles and took a deep breath before opening the doors, as slowly as ever. Inside laid everything I was before moving here, three years ago. CDs, band tees, and finally, my posters. I picked up the bundle, tucking it under my arm and closing the closet before plopping back down in my chair. I unrolled the poster hesitantly half way before hearing my mother yell my name.

"Alexandria Anne Ryder! Get down here right this minute!" I flinched from the depth of my mother's voice. It's been years since the last time that my mother raised her voice so loudly and frankly I don't want to know why. Quickly I stood up, poster in hand, then ran down the stairs to find my mother, lips pursed and hands on her hips. Her blue eyes glaring as she lifts her hand, gesturing to the pack of cigarettes on the table. My nose cringed at the thought, but I shook it off and sighed. "Care to explain young lady?"

"It's not mine, you can look at the receipt."

She gasped. "So you stole them?!"

I groaned, shaking my head furiously. "No I did not steal them! They belong to this guy!" I opened the poster and pointed right at Andy Biersack, lead singer and frontman of the rock band Black Veil Brides. My mind did a double take as it finally hit me. I had met Andy and accidentally took his cigarettes.

"Oh?! So you're going to blame it on this delinquent whom you don't even know?!" My mother yelled. "One thing is to smoke but another is to completely lie to my face about where you got them!"

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the pack of cigarettes and walked to the garbage can. "They. Aren't. Mine." Just as I hovered the box over the trash, the doorbell rang. My mother sighed angrily and walked over to the door. She opened it and there he stood. Andy Biersack, 6'2 and brooding, looked over at me from the door and pointed.

He smirked darkly, "If you wanted me to come to your house you could've just asked, I wouldn't say yes but you could've tried. There was no need to steal my cigs."

I rolled my eyes and threw the box at him, which he caught in his hands. "Don't flatter yourself, I don't even know who you are." Andy gave me a look then laughed as he walked over to me, taking the poster from my hand.

"Are you sure?" He frowned at the picture then at me. "However, you don't look like the type to listen to our music."

"That's because she is a good girl and has too much sense to listen to that crap you call music." As my mother spoke, a pain grew in my chest. "Excuse me?" Andy said, a confused and offended look on his face. "You heard me, Emo boy." My mother replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mom, what's wrong with you? You can't say that to someone! Especially to him!" I yelled at my mother but quickly regretted it.

I shook my head quickly, "Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

She raised her hand to slap me but when I closed my eyes to take it, nothing happened. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Andy holding my mother by her wrist. He looked at her seriously, his blue eyes piercing. " ** _I never meant to be the one, who kept you from the dark. But now I know my wounds are sewn, because of who you are. I will take this burden on and become the holy one, but remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song. So hear my voice remind you not to bleed, I'm here._** " Andy sang as he released my mother's wrist, giving me a quick glance.

"Still think the music I make is crap?" He asked, a smirk growing as she couldn't answer. "Whatever." He picked up the pack of cigarettes, then walked to the door. Before walking out he looked back, "Don't hit your children just because they're right." And after that he left.

I bit my lip and ran outside, in hopes to catch up to him. "Andy!" He stopped and turned. "Um, thanks for that..." He shook his head, then looked at me with a stoic face.

"No. It was a moral obligation, nothing else." Those words hit more than I even expected, but simply I nodded, and he continued on his way.


	2. You're not a cat, Andy...

What happened that weekend hasn't left mind for two weeks and it sucks. If this were three years ago, I would've passed out as soon as I saw Andy in the gas station store. But, I'm a different person now and he doesn't matter to me anymore. I can't stop thinking about how he stopped mom from hitting me though, then those harsh words he said after.

"Earth to Alex!" My best friend Rozanna said as she wrapped one arm around me. "Hey, what's up? You've been really zoned out lately."

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing, just a bit tired s'all." We walked to the cafeteria as she told me a hilarious story about her pets. "So… are you going to sit with us today?"

"Um, not today sorry..." I frowned. "But that's what you always say... Why don't you ever want to sit with us?"

Rozanna bit her lip, "I actually have something that I need to work on... An art project." The problem is I can't tell if she's lying or not. On one hand, I know she hates my "friends" and on the other, I know she's really dedicated to her art so if she has something to do she means it. I nodded, then she gave me a hug and walked away. Sighing, I walked over to the table where I usually sat. At this table were the best of best at this school. On my right was Caroline, the "sweetest" girl at the school. She had big blue eyes, long wavy blonde hair, little pink lips, and her fingers crossed behind her back. I've only caught her once before but I'm sure that it wasn't the first or only time that she's tried to ruin someone's life. Across from her, sat her twin brother Aaron. He was gorgeous, obviously. He had short blonde hair with his bangs styled up in a quiff, the same blue eyes as Caroline, a chiseled face, and the arrogance of a house cat. Every girl in the school wanted him and not only did he know that, he uses it to his advantage. Next to me sat the leader of this group, the girl everyone was afraid of, and the one who suggested I join her, Olivia Claremont. She has naturally red hair, green eyes, and a body that all the girls would kill for.

I met Olivia at the start of tenth grade, which was when she was able to rise to popularity. She offered me a spot in the group and I took it because it was just what I needed to completely get rid of my old self.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, smiling as my boyfriend, Chris sat down next to me. He kissed me on my cheek, "Hey."

"Hey." I responded back. He wrapped his arm around me and started talking to Aaron about some game, or something. My mind went back to that saturday. Hearing Andy sing again made my heart flutter but he's a lot more different now. A lot colder now. It's like, that smile he always wore at concerts, meet and greets, interviews and random videos he would make, just died out. I sighed, thinking about how I would probably never know why. "Alexandria? Alexandria!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the rest of the table, who were eyeing me. "Want to go shopping after school today?"

I shook my head softly, "Can't. I have work today."

Olivia scoffed. "Ew. Whatever." After three years of being in this group, I don't know why I'm NOW starting to care about what they do. The day went on pretty fast and before I knew it, I was at the museum that I work at. The little kids ran by, smiling and giggling at the giant displays of animals extinct and still alive. It brought a smile to my face, but it was quickly displaced by the clearly displeased Assistant Manager.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his hands placed firmly on his hips in a displeased manner. 

My eyebrow raised slightly. "My job?"

"Keep being a smart ass and you'll find yourself without a job." I nodded obediently as he grinned contently. His face returned to the look of disapproval from before as I looked at him confused. If you were doing your job right, you would have known that some guy is sleeping on one of the benches." I scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure that's security's job, not mine…" He continued to give me a look and I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it…" I got up from behind my desk and walked over to the spot the assistant manager mention. It was probably better I dealt with this, the security don't know the difference between necessary force and straight out brutality. My eyes widened as I saw the shape of weird black and white ball on the bench. As I got closer, the shape became more defined. "Andy?" The shape didn't react. "Andy." I tried again, but still no response. "Andy!"

Andy woke up quickly and fell off the bench, a loud thud roaring through the hall. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Andy rubbed the back of his head as he looked up up at me. He sported a smirk as he looked me up and down. "Just couldn't stay away huh?" 

I chuckled, "Ha. You wish that was the reason I'm here. But, it's not." I folded my arms, looking up at him with a questioning expression. "Why were you sleeping on this bench? You're not a cat Andy and I'm sure you probably have a hotel..."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have to explain anything to you...."

"What if I call the cops?" I smirked but it didn't phase Andy. I sighed, "Fine, just tell me so I could explain to my boss and NOT lose my job."

Andy just shrugged. "I'll leave, if that's what you want..." His words came out a little sadder than I think he wanted them to. 

"I don't want you to..." I gave him a small smile and he looked at me confused. "Um, I could help you get back to your hotel or I could take you somewhere you'd like in town-"

"I don't need you to take me anywhere." Andy protested, sitting himself back onto the bench and folding his arms. 

I squinted in annoyance, then sighed. "My manager, Lord knows why, has made it my responsibility to make you leave." 

Andy stood, towering over my small 5'6" self, and glared down at me. "You can't tell me what to do." He rolled his blue eyes and pushed passed me, hitting my shoulder. I didn't try to stop him. There was no reason for me to, since, he left the building and that was the goal. But for some reason I felt bad, and I didn't know why.

* * *

 

After my shift ended I want out into the parking lot, finding my car right where I left it. I got in and started driving out onto the street. I looked to my sides and a pale figure dressed in black caught my eye. I pulled over next to him. "Look, I know you don't like me, but that doesn't mean you can't take a favor from me. I promise you won't owe me... In fact, this is a thanks for helping out with my mom."

"I said it was a moral obli-" He protested, like usual.

"Stop arguing and get in. I'm trying to be nice." I said, flashing my sincerest smile.

Andy nodded, still sporting a judgmental look. "You would do anything to be next to me, huh?" He smirked as he got in. "I could've walked back." His features straightened as I started the car again. 

"Which hotel are you staying at?" 

Andy scratched his head then crossed his arm against his chest, as he sported a pensive look. "The Jade Hotel?"

I shook my head, a smile on my face. "That hotel is too far to walk from here. You're lucky I'm a good enough person to take you." He shrugged me off and started looking out the passenger seat window. 

We drove in silence for about half an hour, yet it felt so much longer. The awkwardness increasing every time we both caught each other staring. "We're here..." I said, breaking the silence as I drove into the parking lot. We both stepped out and Andy shot me a look. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Andy asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he held a confused expression.

I mirrored his look of bemusement, trying to show him how ridiculous he looked, then I smiled. "Well, you're obviously a flight risk and I wanted to make sure you get inside safely."

Andy scoffed, "You just want to meet the band, don't you?" I tried to deny it but as he squinted his eyes of suspicion at me, he already knew he was right.

My 15 year old self would've possibly died in this situation, but I am a different person now and I can control myself. "Okay, yes." I admitted. He smirked with victory and started walking.

We walked to the elevator but before going in, he stopped and turned to me. "Seriously, if you make a scene, I'm kicking your ass out."

I nodded understandingly, and walked into the elevator with a huge grin on my face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my story. definitely, definitely post comments and constructive criticism. It would really help me better my writing and that way even if you didn't enjoy this chapter, I can accommodate the next one. Happy new years!


	3. Meeting the Family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yay Long chapter*  
> I would like to apologize immensely to everyone following this story. I shouldn't have spent so much time away but I was dealing with school and lack of motivation. But I'm here now and I am grateful for your patience. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I bit my lip, holding down an excited smile as Andy reached into his black leather jacket's pocket then pulled out his room's key card. He swiped the card and the red light on the door and as I followed in, it closed right on my nose. "Ow!" I exclaimed as my hands held my probably swollen nose, Andy opening it again with a grin on his face. "Asshole." I groaned as I walked passed him, into the suite. He only laughed as I walked. The smell of cologne barely entered my bruised nose as I continued over the couch. My eyes shifted over to the bathroom door, and a little gasp escaped my mouth as I saw who walked out. Ashley Purdy was really standing five feet away from me. His long choppy bangs covered his sunglasses right before he took them off. 

"Well, who's this?" Ashley said, while tucking his glasses into his shirt then taking my hand and kissing it.

I immediately turned red. "I'm A-Alex..." His face lit up causing Andy to roll his eyes as he plopped down onto the couch.

"You're the girl Andy wouldn't stop talking about!" Ashley said, pointing excitedly. I turned to Andy, my eyebrow raised as he cleared his throat. 

He glared at Ashley before speaking. "It's only to bring up the fact that you are very annoying." Ashley folded his arms across his chest, opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted as two loud and excited boys entered the suite, laughing really loud until they both turned to me. As if reading their minds, Andy rolled his eyes instinctively. "Yes, this is her." They grinned widely. CC and Jake Pitts. The entire band was here, well almost.

The two rowdy boys stepped closer to me, both eyed me up and down. "You know..." CC said.

"...You're cuter in person." Jake finished. Ashley pushed them away, scolding them right before leading me back to the couch with a smile.

Everyone was buzzing, and excited to talk to me. Well, everyone except Andy. I glanced over at him, his slender body leaning against the bar counter top as he crossed his arms over his chest. Andy looked at me then rolled his eyes. 

"Alex, right?" I looked over to see who spoke, Ashley smiling widely. My smile grew as I nodded. "Tell me, how do you know about us? Because, you seem to know who we are but you don't look like our typical fan... Not that we don't accept all types of fans-" 

"That's because she 'dumped' that side of her." Andy chimed in with a sneer.

Ashley raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Um, I used to listen to you guys religiously and I was deep in the alternative subculture... then I made a lifestyle change when I moved here...But I still really love your music."

They all nodded understandingly, more understandingly than I expected. CC opened his mouth to speak, but Andy scoffed and walked over to us. "Listen to her. She sounds like a little brat who doesn't know what she wants."

"Andy!" Ashley yelled only earning an eye roll from Andy before he walked into what I'm guessing is his room. I sighed softly and looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry about Andy... He wasn't calling you a brat."

I looked up at him as he flashed me a guilty smile. "H-he wasn't?"

Ashley shook his head. "Since you were such a big fan, you must've noticed that, Andy isn't like his old self..." I nodded. "Not too long ago, um... Juliet, the love of his life, his ex now, was cheating on Andy with another guy... Then broke up with him because she couldn't 'handle' two boyfriends."

"Juliet? But I always thought she and Andy were going to get married and have rock babies..."

CC scoffed. "So did Andy, too bad he didn't know he fell for a slut."

"Christian!" Ashley yelled, then sighed. "Now Andy constantly blames himself and is in such an erratic emotional state..." Ashley's eyes fell. 

I couldn't imagine how Andy feels, to be betrayed like that. "I should go... I'm sorry for the inconvenience." 

I slipped out quickly before Ashley, or the other guys could object. I thought back to the gas station, where I saw Andy. His eyes were dark, spiritless, despondent and I didn't know why. Those blue gems were so bright before. "Hey Alex!" Ashley called out to me. I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Take my number. You seem like a cool person who I would have interesting conversations with. Plus if you ever need an ear or some advice, just call." I took the slip of paper from his hand and smiled. 

"Thanks Ashley..." He smiled too, patting my head and messing up my hair. 

"Feel better kiddo." I watched as Ashley's sun-kissed body disappeared into the hotel, a smile forming on my face. 

The ride home was quiet and quick, only the soft sounds of the low radio keeping me company. I stepped inside the house, sounds of clinking and snobby laughter erupted from the dining room. Aunt Elizabeth. I sighed as I slugged into the room, all six eyes falling on me. "Alexandria! Come, sit and eat sweetie. The food is still warm." My mother smiled innocently.

I nodded and took a seat across from Aunt Elizabeth, who watched my every move with judgmental eyes. "So, as I was saying," My mother began speaking again. I listened as I took a bite of my food. "That satan lover assaulted me in my own home, could you believe that?" I sucked in air, sending the tiny piece of food down the wrong pipe. Once I got it out, I looked at my mother wide-eyed. 

"Mom! You can't just lie like that!"

She scoffed and slammed her hand down on the table. "And you can't raise your voice at me, like that!" I stood up quickly, knocking my chair over.

"You know very well that, that boy stopped you from hitting me... If you'll excuse me, I've lost my appetite." I walked away and as I went up the stairs, I heard the conversation resume. 

"I don't know what gotten into her lately. I think it's that delinquent friend of hers, Rozanna... Did you know, she failed all of her classes last year and has to repeat her senior year. Hmph, I know she thinks I don't know that they're friends..." I rolled my eyes and went into my room. 

Trying to impress my mother is getting exhausting and I can't help but want to argue with her about everything even though I knew she only cared about making herself look good, I always hoped there was some truth to her words but that isn't the case anymore. As I laid in my bed, my mind wandered to Andy and his poor broken heart. I huffed when the conversation from earlier flashed through my thoughts. Even if he is broken hearted, he doesn't have to be a dick. I fell asleep with a hundred different things on my mind.

* * *

 

The next morning, I woke up around noon to the sound of my alarm. Yawning, I went into the bathroom, wincing slightly as my bare feet touched the cold tiled floor. After a quick shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a striped baggy t-shirt. I filled my loud and angry stomach with cereal and fruit, right before the doorbell rang. I went over and opened it, a big smile on my face grew when I saw Chris holding a bouquet of colorful roses. "Aw babe, you shouldn't have!" He raised his eyebrow, confused. 

"Actually Alex, I didn't...It was on the door step when I got here." He handed me the bouquet and walked inside, following me as I went to place them on a table. I searched for a tag and found a small black card. I smirked to myself as I read the note:

_Dear ~~Brat~~  Alex, you dealt with an asshole yesterday and I apologize for being said, asshole. I hope you like the flowers. Andy._

Only Andy. "Who's it from?" Chris asked, peeking over my shoulder. 

"A friend apologizing for behaving in a less than desirable way." I smiled and tucked the card back into the bouquet. "It's nothing serious." I turned to Chris and wrapped my arms around him, grinning up at him. "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

Chris smiled, playing with my hair. "I wanted to take you on a date to the park... I know we haven't had much time for each other lately so I wanted to make up for that." 

He kissed my forehead and led me to his car. Later at the park, we laid down on a blanket, joking about life and everything. "A surprise picnic on a beautiful day? You really know how to spoil a girl." 

"Only the best for-" Chris's phone buzzed loudly. He looked down and sighed. Chris gave me his sorry look and I nodded. Football practice. National Honor Society. Finance Club. This has been his busiest year and it became harder for us to hang out. But we love each other, so things will work out. He leaned over and kissed me softly. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

I sat indian styled and shook my head. "It's a nice day... I think I'm just going to stay here for a while." He nodded and kissed me one last time before picking up his bag and leaving. 

The warm sun shone down on me as I laid sprawled out on the blanket. I quickly opened my eyes when I felt a finger poke me on my cheek. Standing above me with a giant smirk on his face was none other than Andy. "You shouldn't fall asleep like that. You could get sunburn."

I rubbed my eyes then shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just being a good samaritan..." I nodded as he sat down. "Did you get the flowers?" 

"Yeah," I said smiling at the thought. "Let me guess, Ashley's idea?"

Andy grinned sheepishly, scratching his head a bit. "Yeah... But, I mean it. I am sorry for my behavior... It was uncalled for."

I shook my head. "You're hurting. I get it. Plus, you didn't hurt my feelings too bad." I grinned from cheek to cheek, earning a laugh from Andy. 

"Good... So was that your boyfriend just now?" I nodded softly. Andy smirked. "He looks like a tool."

"He's not a tool! He's... nice. Chris is a good boyfriend." Andy grinned even more. 

"'Nice.'" Andy laughed as he stood, "Little girl, I think you need to live a little." He flashed me one last smirk before walking away. 

What is even wrong with that boy? Well, whatever it is, it made me smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! Now I don't remember if I have said this before but I love Juliet to pieces and I am extremely fond of her relationship with Andy. They are my relationship goal (and Anthony MisianoxAlyssa King love those two) so everything I write is strictly for the plot. I hope you liked this chapter! There is definitely more to come!


	4. Is that even legal...?

The brisk wind hit my face, sending shivers down my body, as I walked to the school. I noticed the puffy tainted clouds, clumping together, forming a storm cloud. It was going to rain today. I hate the rain. It's cold and wet, messes up your hair, make up, clothes, and practically anything that's better dry. Quickly, I ran into the building before I got caught in the rain. 

I walk over to my locker and opened it. From inside the door, a tiny blue paper fell out, cascading onto the ground. I picked it up and noticed Chris's handwriting, a giant grin growing on my face.

_To: My brunette beauty, I know we spend little time together as it is, so I hate to say this but, I'm going to be gone for two days. I'm attending a summit in D.C. I love you and I'll miss you ~Love, Chris_

As I read it, my smile diminished. I'm happy for him, honestly. It brings me great joy that he cares so much about his future but, it pains me that he only told me today, the day he leaves. I sighed as I put the note away and grabbed some books. My locker closed with a sharp clank, mimicking the other lockers in the hallway.

* * *

School went by like a boring dull blur, my only entertainment being the sound of thunder outside. I absentmindedly walked through the halls, towards the exit, with a familiar beat playing through my head. I hummed softly, until the hums turned into words. " _ **One final fight, for this tonight... With knives and pens we made our-**_ " I quickly stopped singing as I made it to the school's front lawn, joining Olivia and everyone else. 

Olivia looked at me, as I smiled awkwardly. "Oh, you're still acting weird. Great." She had this indifferent attitude to everyone not in the group, until this one small girl with glasses bumped her as she walked by. I watched as Olivia took Caroline and walked over to the smaller girl. Their conversation was inaudible but I knew what was going on. I see it happen way too often. The smaller girl apologized but, seeing how Olivia slapped the girl's book out of her hand, Olivia didn't care. Before I realized, I found myself sprinting to the girl's rescue as Olivia grabbed her by her collar.  

"Olivia, stop that." Stepping in between the two, I moved the girl out of the way and glared at the angry red head in front of me. "Just accept the apology and leave this girl alone." 

She squinted her eyes, "The hell did you say to me? You know Alexandria, you've been walking on thin ice these past few days. I suggest if you like your cozy popular life, then you shut up and stay out of my way." Olivia huffed and turned around. 

"No."

She whipped around quickly, facing me again. "Excuse me?" 

"I said no. Not if it means that I keep quiet while you continue to torture everyone else. It isn't fair that you have to be such a bitch to them!" 

Olivia was quick in throwing her slap, but I ducked and grabbed her ankles, causing her to fall on her butt. I quickly walked away contently, large smile on my face and cheering crowd behind me. I kept walking, grinning ear to ear until I crashed into a thin body. "Woah, watch where you're going, cabbage patch!" Andy groaned as he fell but grinned as he looked at me.  

"Cabbage patch?" I looked at him confused as he helped me up. 

"Yeah, you know, cabbage patch kids... Cause you're young..." I shook my head quickly. Poor boy didn't know that calling a girl 'cabbage patch' is far from referring to her age. "Never mind."  I chuckled as he groaned, failing to fix his reference.  

Andy finally smiled at me and laughed softly. "So what are you doing around here?" I asked picking my bag off of the floor. 

"Oh, um, I was venturing around town and I passed by that school. I didn't know you go there."  

"Well, it is the only high school in town so...Wait. You walked by the school just now?" Andy nodded and I felt my face flush. "So you saw... what happened?"  

He nodded, "Yeah... and it was bad ass." I sighed in relief and smiled. "It was cool of you to stand up for that girl." Andy gestured, insinuating that we keep walking with the movement of his head. 

I sighed as we started walking. "I should've done that years ago, honestly.'

Andy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Those girls are my 'friends' and even though I knew what they were doing was wrong, I didn't stop them... I'm as much to blame as they are..."

I looked up at Andy as he scoffed. "You knew they were wrong, right?" I nodded slowly. "And you never bullied anyone yourself, right?" 

"Yeah?"

"Then, even though you _should've_ done something you're not as bad as them. A truly bad person doesn't feel guilty." He sincerely smiled down at me and I felt my heart hiccup. What the hell was that? I smiled back and as soon as he looked away, I placed my hand on my chest. My heartbeat felt normal, an average amount of heart beats per minute. I shrugged off the worry and stuck my hand into my jacket pocket. Andy and I walked in silence, but not the awkward silence from the last week. I couldn't describe this silence, but I knew it was well needed. I glanced over at him, from the corner of my eye, and I noticed he stared aimlessly ahead of him. He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either. He just held a blank stare, sighing softly to himself. 

We ended up walking all the way back to my house, which honestly, wasn't that far from the school. "Thanks for walking me." I said walking up the steps then turning to face Andy.

"Anytime, kid." I stuck my tongue out but Andy only laughed as he walked away. After walking into my house, I found a note taped to the wall near the door.

_Out again on a business trip. Take Care._

After that argument last night, I'm kind of glad my parents went away. Ever since I turned 17, they've been taking more and more business trips. I removed the note and threw it away, then went up to my room. 

I pulled out some work then stuffed headphones into my ears...


	5. Is that even legal...? (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all originally under one chapter but I wrote so much, then kept writing so two chapters at once! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this one too.

...The sound of the electric guitar shredded into my ear drums and the rush sent my heart into hyperdrive. I closed my eyes, chills running down my spine as the screams and cheers of the crowd roared in my mind. The feeling of cool patches amongst the hot, active air down in the concert's standing area. I wasn't very tall at the time, but standing on the close left side kept me from being trampled by the 'pit' and still able to see the stage. The room went dark and my heart sped up, my eyes lighting up as the smoke and gray fog erupted on stage, CC appearing at his drums as the smoke cleared. Andy strolled on stage with the other band members. Their wild long hair and black body paint brought an amused grin to my face. CC began playing his drums and we immediately knew what song was next. Andy pointed the microphone at the crowd and we all sang/yelled in sync. "Scream! Shout! We are the Fallen Angels!" After we sang, Andy pumped his arm as if he played the guitar and bobbed his head as Jake, Jinx and Ashley played. He stopped in the middle of the stage and looked out into the crowd. His eyes lit up and his bright smile tore through his face.

I opened my eyes and felt a tear roll down my cheek, I as I took out the ear buds. I wiped my face and sighed. Remembering Andy at such a happy point in his life and seeing him now, knowing how angry and torn he is, I guess it makes me sad too. I quickly got my work done the took a warm shower, my old CDs playing in the background. I danced around as I dressed myself, 'Rebel Love Song' playing at max volume. Not being able to help myself, I sang along with the song. 

" ** _Never gonna change my mind! We could leave it all behind! Nothing's gonna stop us, no not this_ _time!_**

 _ **Take your hand in mine! It's ours tonight, this is the rebel love** **song!**_ "

I put the music down as the phone rang, and held in my laughter as my neighbors asked worriedly if I was okay. My head turned to the window as I put the landline down, the patter of a rock hitting the glass catching my attention. I opened the window and grinned, looking down at Andy. "And here I thought you didn't like us anymore." Andy smiled, causing me to blush. 

"What can I say? You guys have a gift." I rested my elbows on the window pane. "What brings you to my backyard?" 

He looked down at his hands, then back at me. "The guys and I were headed to a bonfire on the beach... Uh, I- They were wondering if you would like to come?"

I blushed more. "I um, I don't know... The beach at night? Is that even legal?" I asked. Andy's immediate response was a deep, short chuckle, then a smile. 

"Of course it's legal. We're rockers, not criminals. Apparently the park officers let people do bonfires all time... How come you didn't know that?"

"I don't actually... hang out with my 'friends.' I mean I go places with Chris but not many..." Andy nodded.

"Then come make new friends."

I grinned and nodded. It was hard to not be convinced by Andy's bright smile, especially when it began to resemble his old one. "Come to the front door. I'll be right down." Andy nodded, then turned and walked out of view. I shuffled around my closet until found a pair of black ripped jeans. A smile grew on my face, as I finally found a time to wear them without having people say things about me. 

Walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but get excited. I was going to hang out with Black Veil Brides, at the beach, on a school night. Go me! I picked up my jacket from the couch and walked outside, locking the door, then running into Andy's chest. He looked down at me and smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were coming onto me." I blushed and he laughed as I pushed him softly. 

"Ready to go?" I nodded and we walked to the car. When we got to the beach I smiled widely as I saw probably like 20 people surrounding the fire, playing, laughing and enjoying their young lives. I noticed Jake and CC were already there, sitting next to some really pretty girls, and Jinxx, I'm guessing. The three of us walked over to some empty seats, Ashley sitting near the other guys leaving me and Andy to seat next to each other.

I got quickly comfortable around the other people, finding similar taste in stuff like art and movies, and of course music. The girls laughed as I made a joke referring to the way some bands can't make up their minds. "Like 'to scream or not to scream,' that is the question, am I right?" Andy chuckled softly to himself then hid it as he pressed a cigarette to his lips.

"Hey Alex!" I looked over to the direction of the call, finding Jinxx waving at me to come over. I smiled and stood up, making my way over to him. He had a huge grin on his face and it was contagious. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" I smiled back, but more self-consciously.

"Just getting a good look..." 

"Of what?" I responded, as I raised my eyebrow.

Jinxx grinned even more. "Of the girl who will mend Andy's heart." He walked away, leaving me with my mouth wide open. What did he mean by that? I mean I'm glad I'm becoming friends with Andy but, I have a boyfriend whom I love very much.

"If you leave your mouth open like that, bugs will nest." I turned and saw Andy stifling a laugh, holding two bottles of beer. He gestured to the bottle with a slight tilt of his head. "You want?"

I bit my lip. "I... Uh, don't really drink..." Andy nodded, setting the bottle down in the sand. He plopped down onto the sand and opened his beer, taking a long gulp of it. I sat down next to him and glanced at the bottle.

"You know, I won't judge you if you want some. " I bit my lip and picked up the bottle, taking off the cap with a bottle opener. My eyes closed as I took a deep breath before taking a sip of the odd liquid in the bottle. It had a sour taste and left a burning sensation as it ran down my throat.

I coughed, slightly spitting out what I didn't drink. "That's gross." I grumbled, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Andy just laughed, taking another sip of his.

"You'll get used to it." I shook my head, putting the bottle down next to me, a small smile playing on my lips. "You're happy aren't you?" Andy said.

I looked over at him. "Hmm?" His blue eyes glistened bright with the light from the fire. Andy looked beautiful, as the light defined the curves and angles of his face. "Y-yeah..." I cleared my throat. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

He chuckled softly. "You didn't notice?" I shook my head slowly. Andy looked at me then looked down at his hands, keeping his small smile. "Alex, you were so bright and open around all those people, people whom you don't even know." 

I turned red immediately, while Andy just continued to drink his beer nonchalantly.

"Honestly," Andy said, "I think it's people like them who you should hang out with..."

"What? You mean, stoners and dropouts?" I joked, gaining a laugh from Andy. 

He grinned before flicking my nose. "Rude." This time he looked at me slightly more serious. "I mean, dreamers and lovers and innovators. Those who don't care about the way others try to oppress and control them. They believe it's okay to be different, as long as you're not a psychopath. Cause that's frowned upon by everyone... Excluding psychopaths." He grinned awkwardly. I laughed, slapping him softly on the shoulder. Andy smiled wide. A real, genuine, showing-all-his-teeth, kind of smile and my heart fluttered. That odd feeling returned, making my heart beat at an uncomfortable rate. Andy raised his eyebrow, noticing my discomfort. "You okay?" I nodded, waving it off. 

"Just tired, is all." Andy nodded, then checked his watch. "What time is it?" I asked, trying to glance over at his watch. 

"Almost 3 am." He looked up. "Want me to drive you home?"

"Um, I would feel better if we walked..." Andy chuckled and nodded. He stood up then took my hand, helping me out of the sand. We left the beach, walking side by side, through the nearby neighborhoods. "So what's the best part of touring?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Andy quickly smirked. "Obviously, all the pretty ladies I meet along the way." He wiggled his eyebrows deepening his smirk. I punched him softly on the arm making him laugh. "Okay, seriously?" I nodded. "It actually is meeting people. You never know what crazy friends you'll make... it would bring me the upmost joy to see our fans and get to know them at meet and greets... See them so happy..." He looked down and stopped walking. Andy mumbled something under his breath before walking again. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. 

"Andy... What happened? Why did you get like that?" I asked. He moved my hand and shook his head, a fake smile appearing on his face. 

"Nothing. Seriously, don't worry about it." He patted my head, messing up my hair before walking again. I followed him, as we walked in silence. We eventually reached my house, still avoiding conversation.

I sighed as I walked up the steps, Andy following behind. I turned to face him. "Thanks for the fun night."

Andy smiled. "My pleasure.." Suddenly our eyes locked with each other, and slowly he leaned in.

"Andy..." I stepped slightly back as he scratched his head, looking around at the floor. He quickly kissed me on the forehead before turning on his heel and walking down the steps. 

"Night kid!" Andy yelled as he quickly walked down the street. After his figure disappeared into the darkness, I quickly slipped into my house, locking the door behind me.

I ran a hand down my face as I yawned. Suddenly my face felt heavy with exhaustion. "What. Just. Happened?" I asked myself, my legs refusing to move from it's current spot. So, instead I just sat with my back pressed against the door. Jinxx's words running through my head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also what do you guys think of me putting like a soundtrack for this? I like when I could play a song to a certain scene but that's just me so opinions? ideas? anything is welcomed :D
> 
> Would you guys like a character q&a? Like with Alex?
> 
> Also what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Needs Improvement?


	6. Falling out of love is actually more common than falling in... Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for being away so long! Exams came up and a huge motivation drop but I am here now and so is the summer!

My head rang with a slight pain as I rolled out of bed. A loud yawn escaped my mouth as I looked at my clock. "9:05 A.M." in bright blue light. One day off of school isn't going to hurt anyone. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the various worried messages from Rozanna and Chris, replying back with a, "Sorry overslept." message. A little voice in my head told me to check social media, boy was that a 'good idea.' My page was already flooded with nasty comments and rumors from Olivia, obviously backed by those who feared her. Surprise, surprise. I went through the settings of her profile and blocked her, making her posts unable to show up on my page. After I was finished, I trudged to the shower. 

The cold water ran down my back as I washed my hair. I closed my eyes, and images of Andy's porcelain profile inching towards my face, flashed through my mind. The repulsive yet alluring combination of beer and cigarettes entering my nose as Andy leaned in. Suddenly the memory finished as I opened my eyes. I sighed, turning off the water and stepping out. After changing, I sent Ashley a "thank you" text, telling him I had a great time. 

I took some books and walked down the stairs, but I stopped in my tracks, the sound of metal clanking coming from the dining room. A bit of relief fell on me as I walked into the room, finding my dad eating pancakes. I sat down in the chair next to him, quickly swiping a piece of his crispy bacon. 

"You feeling well? It's not like you to miss school." I nodded, biting the strip and chewing slowly. 

"Yeah," I said. "Woke up with a headache and... the, um, sniffles..."

Dad snorted as he laughed really hard. "Sweetie, I say this because I love you. You are a terrible liar." 

I sighed, a smile on my face. "Am I really that bad?" He nodded, silently laughing to himself. 

"Oh, yeah." He joked. "So, seriously why skip school? Is... everything alright?" Dad said, concern written all over his face. 

I shook my head, smiling big. "Everything's great, I really did just wake up with a headache..."

He took one last look at me before nodding, "Alright." Dad stood up, picking up his plate and up, and walked in to the kitchen. I didn't want to worry him about Olivia's immaturity. I could deal with that myself. "So what are your plans then? You already missed homeroom so, you'd be marked absent anyways." He said checking his watch as he walked back into the dining room. 

"Probably hit the library, maybe take a walk around the block..." I said shrugging. Dad nodded, grabbing his suit jacket off the coat rack and his briefcase, then coming over to kiss my forehead. 

A small smile grew on my face as he headed to the door. "Feel better kiddo." He said as he walked out, locking the door behind him. 

After a few minutes, I found myself sitting in silence with my knees pressed against my chest. My eye lids slowly fluttered shut and I was left breathing softly in fetal position. Suddenly, I heard knocking at the door. As I stretched out I felt a pain in my neck, and I noted sitting like that was definitely not a good idea. While walking to the door my eyes caught sight of the big clock on the wall, to my shock it was already 1 in the afternoon! I opened the door, biting my lip. "Chris? What are you doing here? School isn't over yet..."

He smiled, walking in as I closed the door behind him. "I got back from the summit half an hour ago, so I went to the school looking for you. Is everything alright? I heard about what happened with Olivia... You okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed, nodding my head. "She wasn't even a good friend anyways... None of them were. But that's, um, whatever. Tell me about the summit..." 

Chris raised his eyebrow, but didn't press. Instead he sighed and looked at me intently. "Alex... We've been through a lot and we've been together for a long time..."

"Chris... You're worrying me..." My head ran hundreds of scenarios and my palms were sweating. 

"I'm sorry, it's just after being away and visiting the summit, I realized something... About us."

I bit my lip. "Chris, what the hell? Just tell me already!"

He gulped. "I think we should break up." 

And that was that. Another piece of my life changed. "W-why..?" I asked, not yet fully grasping the situation. Chris took my cheek in his hand, stroking it slowly with his thumb. His eyes went down as he let go. 

"We... we aren't going to work. There isn't an us anymore. Just you and me. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Alex. I really do love you but it's just... I'm sorry." Finally muttering one last "sorry," Chris stood and walked out, leaving me to my silence again. 

Any minute now. I grabbed my face and ran my fingers down my cheeks, imitating tears. Something was wrong, I thought. There was no heavy heart, no massive explosion of tears, nothing. It was suffocating, the silence. The emptiness. The solitude. Aren't you supposed to cry when someone you love breaks your heart? Why aren't I crying? Where is the emotion?

I grabbed my coat, but before leaving I looked at myself in the mirror, stress and exhaustion. But not an inch of sadness. It was all too confusing. I walked in silence to the park, listing the possible reasons for not feeling sad. My mind kept rambling on and on, until I saw Andy's silhouette and my lip quivered. 

"Hey Alex, I was just going to-" I wrapped my arms around Andy and buried my face in his chest, sobbing softly. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

I pulled back, a mess of tears and snot running down my face. "I-Idon'tfeelanything!" I cried out, my words escaping like barrels tumbling over each other. 

"Shhh," He said, stroking my hair. "Let's find somewhere to sit, mkay?" 

I nodded, sniffling and rubbing my eyes, but to no avail as tears continued to fall. We walked together, down the street that seemed to never end, to the edge of the park. Andy sat me down then sat next to me, demanding the full story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex... Your relationship, from what you've told me, sounds like its been over for a while... You were both just waiting to see who would fold first."  
  
I scoffed and crossed my arms. "That's ridiculous Andy. How can a relationship between to people who love each other still go on if neither of the two feel it anymore?"  
  
He chuckled. "One word. Easy." I raised my eyebrow. Easy? What does that have to do with anything. "You've been dating this guy for how long? A long time right?" Unfolding my arms, I nodded slowly. "This relationship had become commonplace for you two. You were both too in your own worlds to find someone else, so why bother if you already each other? Think about it. Why did you never really get upset when he leaves to go do something? Alex, your interest, like his, is gone and so is the relationship you thought you were in." Andy shrugged and took another puff of his cigarette.  
  
I sighed. "You're right... I didn't even try fighting for it...and I don't think I wanted to either." Groaning, I let my head drop down onto lap, holding my face in my hands. "I claimed to love Chris and I didn't even care about getting him back..." I began mumbling profanities under breath, feeling sorry for myself. Andy softly pressed his hand on my back, causing me to tense up.  
  
"Dont... Um... don't worry, okay? You're not a bad person for it. I've seen it happen to a lot of people... Falling out of love is actually more common than falling in... Love." Sitting up straight, I looked over at him. He sheepishly smiled before focusing back on his cigarette.

I took a deep breath then smiled, "Thanks Andy..." 

"Anytime." He said, looking ahead and blowing out the smoke. 

"Wait..." Andy turned to me. "Why were you looking for me earlier?"

Andy tensed up, a slight pink blush growing on his cheeks. "I-I um, I wanted to apologize for last night..." I sucked in my breath quickly. So he does remember! "I shouldn't have tried to kiss you... I actually don't know why I tried to anyways." He shrugged softly. 

"It's alright," I said. "People do strange things while intoxicated." I chuckled sheepishly. 

"If I made you uncomfortable in any way, I am deeply sorry." He said, looking at me with worry on his face. 

I shook my head. "Seriously Andy, you don't need to apologize so much... It's okay." Andy smiled this time, then stretched out his legs and laid his head on my lap, looking up at me. 

"You're pretty cool, Alex. Don't ever think otherwise." I blushed, a big smile inevitably growing on my face. He eventually fell asleep. His thin body warm in its black garments, and his bare tattoo-laced arms placed over his chest, slowly rising and falling. Andy truly was a gorgeous, any one with eyes could see that. 

But why would he try to kiss me? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so recently there's been a lot of Band member related assault,rape, etc with fans and I want to express how much that bothers me. I hope everyone that reads this and attends concerts or signings or anything that ends late is careful and safe. I made it a point at the beginning summary that Andy's age was altered to be more appropriate for the type of story. Even though I think he is like a god and my idol, I wouldn't allow him to do anything that's wrong just because he's famous. Luckily Andy is a sweetie pie and so are the other members and we don't have to worry about them being on the negative side of the media. I just wanted to let that be addressed. Also anyone going to Warped Tour! It's got a lot of people and it's a pretty fast paced, heavily populated environment so, of course be careful, safe and most importantly, have fun!


	7. I will personally destroy you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, can we just get a hallelujah for America finally legalizing same sex marriage! Woop!! Now just to fix its other problems of equality then we'll be set. Also I saw some Warped tour pics, Andy lovingly watching his Bae perform from backstage. And their picture kissing. Super cute xD but that's kinda why I didn't wanna go to warped tour this year. I knew he'd try to spend all his time around her when he wasn't performing but hey its his life. Hopefully I'll get the chance to meet him one day xD anyways enjoyyyy

This is it, I told myself as I nervously eyed the large gray building in front of me. Skinny fingers were placed on my shoulder, a smile growing on my face. "You got this." Andy said, flashing a reassuring smile.

Somehow my nerves just faded away. "Thanks for walking with me Andy..." He shook his head.

"It's my pleasure." He said. "You've been through some stuff and it's the least I could to help." I nodded and turned back to face the school. Letting out a deep sigh, I began walking forward. "Oh and don't forget to stop by the hotel after school. Um, the guys wanted to hang out..."

"I'll be there!" I said right before bolting into the school, seconds after the bell rang. My legs began to wobble slightly as I reached my classroom, noticing students already in their seats through the small glass window. It's now or never, I thought. One more deep breath and I opened the door, walking in.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me and the murmuring began. "That's enough class!" My teacher yelled out. She then turned to me and smiled softly. "Rozanna told me you weren't feeling well?"

"Yeah, had a bunch of migraines... But I'm feeling better." I said, a small smile on my face.

"Glad to hear that." I nodded and walked to my seat, my head hanging low. I sat down in my seat, which was thankfully between Rozanna and a window. Class started but the whispers continued. I could only imagine what lies Olivia has spread to get back at me, and the ideas scared me.

_"Sick? You think it's morning sickness?"_

_"Sounds like Olivia was right."_

**_"Wow, what a whore."_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Olivia made a rumor that I cheated on Chris with some guy and now I'm pregnant?" I asked as I eyed my lunch.

Rozanna sighed, "Yeah, and now that you and Chris really aren't together, people believe her. She is so evil."

"Thanks for being there for me Ro. You always had a bad feeling about all of them..."

"Hey," She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We're best friends. Plus you did always try to invite me so I owe you." I smiled softly as she chuckled. It was nice to have some people in my corner. My mind drifted to Andy and how sweet he's become. Sure, when we first met things were a bit rocky but now he's pretty cool towards me.

The rest of the day sped by, I avoided Olivia and her gang, pretty much all of my classes had mutters and faces of judgment, but all I could think about was hanging out with the band. As the last bell rang, I said goodbye to Rozanna and began walking to my car. With a swift motion, I was suddenly pushed up against my car and standing in front of me was none other than Aaron. Central Dickhead of the student body. "How ya doin' gorgeous?"

"Aaron, get off." I said as I struggled to get out of his grip.

He shook his head, a disgusting smirk on his face. "You see, I've been trying to tap that ass since you got to this school but you were with my best bud, so no can do. However, seeing how willing you were to give it to him and some random guy, I thought, 'Now's the moment Aaron.' And I always get what I want." Aaron leaned in, placing his gross lips to my neck. I took in a deep breath and firmly grabbed his shoulders. Pulling my head back, Aaron saw this as me accepting his advances, I got a good angle and with a quick show of force, I knocked my head on Aaron's. His hands released my body as he stumbled backwards. "What the fuck?" He angrily muttered. Aaron seethed as he reached to grab me again and quickly I took my ulna, lining it with his throat, to strike his neck. As he was trying to breathe, one hand on his chest and the other reaching for me, I finished him off with a punch to the solar plexus.

Aaron fell to the floor quickly, clutching his chest in pain. I leaned in closer, grabbing his collar to pull him close, "I'm going to say this once. I never cheated on Chris. We broke it off because we wanted to and even so, that doesn't allow you to sexually harass me, or anyone for that matter. Try it again, and I'll make sure you can kiss that football scholarship goodbye."

"W-what!?" Now he was scared. "…How?"

I smirked. "You can't play football if you can't walk dear." His eyes widened as I let him fall to the ground. As I got in my car, I check the bruises on my shoulders and arms. Damn, he really was trying to hurt me. I pulled my blue sweater on, which luckily covered all of my bruised areas, then my seat belt and began to drive.

It took 30 excruciatingly long minutes to get to the hotel but I was still happy to be there and take my mind off of the shitty, immature school I go to. I stared intently at the bright red numbers that lit up on the elevator's number pad as it went up. Ding, the doors opened and I stepped out, turning to walk to the boys' hotel room. I knocked softly, after a minute or so, Jake opened the door with a bright smile. "Alex! Welcome back to our temporary probably not that humble abode." I laughed and stepped in.

"Thanks Jake. Glad you invited me..." I looked around and noticed only three of the five members were here. "Where's Andy?" I asked.

Ashley chuckled, "Wow not even a 'hello.' Worried about Andy, are we?" He grinned mischievously. The blood rushed to my cheeks as I laughed nervously.

"I mean he's not here and I was, um, just wondering."

"CC's not here either but you didn't notice?" Jinxx chimed in, matching Ashley's grin. "'Where's Andy?'" He mocked innocently.

"Ha ha, very funny." I rolled my eyes. "I was just wondering..." Ashley placed his hands on my shoulders and lead me to the couch. He pat my head then sat on the bar stool across from it. "It was a joke, kid. Nothing to be bothered about unless you know... You liked Andy?" I turned red again and he smiled wide. "I knew it!"

"I-I... I never said that..." I piped up.

"So you don't like Andy?" Jake asked.

"I mean I...I do yeah. But as friend... Actually I don't know... Recently it's been weird. I get nervous and excited when I know I'm going to see him and when he does really nice things my heart... I don't know... Hurts?" I looked up and all their mouths dropped. "Did I say something?"

"It's... It's worse than I thought." Ashley said to the guys. I knitted my eyebrows together, confused. "What is?" Said a deep voice before I could.

We all turned our heads to the tall boy in the doorway. "H-how much of that did you um, hear?" Ashley asked nervously. Andy shrugged, "Just when you said 'worse than I thought,'" He placed a plastic bag on the counter. "So spill. What is worse than you thought?"

"Global warming." Jinxx spit out. Andy lifted an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Yeah I guess it is pretty bad." Andy said as he sat next to me, leaning back and placing his arm behind me on the couch. My heart sped up as he turned to me, his gorgeous eyes looking into mine. "So, how was your day?" He asked in that low voice of his.

"Fine." I said quickly, stiffening as his hand fell onto my shoulder. Andy raised his eyebrows,

"You sure? Anything happen with that girl... What's her name...Olive?"

"Olivia." I answered. "And luckily I didn't even see her today... Everything was okay at school." He smiled and tapped my nose.

"Good. But remember, if anything is wrong, just let me know." I nodded and he grinned.

"Alright, are we gonna start this thing or not?" He asked, sitting up but keeping his arm where it was.

I watched as Ashley moved to the couch, Jinxx taking his spot on the stool as he pulled out a violin. "What exactly is starting?" I whispered over to Andy as Jinxx began playing. (Overture from the Wretched and Divine album) He leaned in with a small smile,

"We haven't been touring, clearly, but we have these little group meetings to show off any new things we've come up with. Keeps us fresh and makes it easier to get back into the heat of things." My mouth formed a small 'o' as I nodded understandingly, bringing my attention back to Jinxx and his beautiful melodies. "Hey is that the chorus for 'I am Bulletproof?'" Jinxx made a motion in agreement, continuing to play, while Andy smiled like a goofball. "This guy is something else." Andy exclaimed with joy.

Ashley and Jake cheered as well, Jinxx finishing up the song. We all clapped as he bowed, Ashley standing to take pictures. As Andy was trying to block the camera's view, he pulled me closer to him as his huge hand covered our faces. "Aw c'mon Andy, it's a rare moment to see you having fun," Ashley chuckled. "Now let me see that smile."

He joked, putting his phone up. Andy put on the fakest smile possible. We laughed as Jake booed him from the other sighed of the room. This was nice, I thought. Just like at the beach, where everyone was being themselves and not looking for the approval of others. Everyone suddenly stopped as a knock on the door caught our attention. Andy stood, "I'll get it."

I frowned as his warmth disappeared from my side. As the door opened, a girl ran in, jumping and wrapping her legs around Andy. "Babe! I've missed you so much." When I realized who entered the room, my face dropped.

The other guys shared my surprise as soft gasps escaped their lips. Juliet began kissing Andy all over his face, creating the most awkward atmosphere I have ever felt. Andy eventually let her down, a frown on his face. "What are you doing here..?" He asked, his face tensing up as he looked down.

She held his face, "I realized I was wrong Andy... I want to be with you. Only you." He looked up, eyes filled with hope.

"C...can we," Andy's voice cracked, "Um, speak in private...?" He cleared his throat as she nodded.

"Of course love." He took her hand and they walk to one of the other rooms, Juliet smirking at me right before closing the door. I took a deep breath, standing up and heading to the door.

Ashley stopped in front of me. Instead of stopping me, he wrapped his arms around my small frame, placing his chin on my head. "You gonna be okay kid?" He asked softly. I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"My heart is in my stomach and I feel like all the air has been punched out of me... I wanna leave but my legs don't... I... I want to cry." Ashley stroked my hair,

"Things are going to work out... Just be patient, mkay?" I nodded slowly, a tear rolling down my cheek. I pulled from his hold and waved to the other guys, then I left the hotel room. A yawn escaped my lips as I walked to my car. My body ached from Aaron's assault and my heart even worse from seeing how Andy watched Juliet. So much love. Love he could never feel for me. I shook my head, Andy got Juliet back and that makes him happy.

"Hey, Alex was it?" I turned to see Juliet walking towards me. "Heard you been keeping my spot warm for me. Well, you can go back to your boring life, kay? Andy doesn't need you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Andy is taking me back. I mean, duh, look at me. Plus we have history... That's much more than you can say." She grinned wickedly. "Stay away from Andy or else I'll personally destroy you." Her voice was so calm and direct, not a hint of doubt. With one last look, she scoffed and walked back to the hotel. I turned to my car, clenching my hand into a fist and banging on the hood with all the strength in my body.

"Ugh!!!" I groaned, angrily getting into my car. "Why the actual fuck is this happening to me?!" I rested my head on the wheel, sobbing slightly onto it. Three years. I was normal, I had a boyfriend who was normal and loved me, my mom was nice to me again, school was easy and I had no problems. As I closed my eyes, Andy reached for his stuff as he looked at me, only sadness in his eyes. Quickly I sat up. "Andy..." I whimpered. I was falling for someone I couldn't have and it was hurting me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We chewed silently, the only noise from the metal clanging against the plate. "How was your day?" My dad asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine." I mumbled.

He nodded, sensing my distress. "So, we've began planning your birthday party. It's going to be big and beautiful. All your friends can come." My mother interjected.

"I don't have friends..." At least not the friends she approves of.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

I looked at her, "I don't have friends. Everyone hates me. Point blank."

"Did that Rozanna girl do something? She's always causing trouble for yo-"

"No mom! This has nothing to do with Rozanna! That girl you think is a princess, Olivia spread a rumor about about me being pregnant just because I said 'no' to her! And guess what, Rozanna is the only one who had my back. So can you get off your high freaking horse and stop judging people you don't know!?" I shouted as I stood up. Been doing that a lot lately. "Excuse me..." I grumbled under my breath.

I ran up to my room and laid down on my bed, hiding under my covers.

Saying today was eventful is a clear understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. I feel like this sucks like really bad xD  
>  On a serious note I had Alex defend herself this chapter because usually if the girl is in trouble, the guy magically appears to help. That doesn't happen in real life so sometimes you gotta be your own hero. I feel like all girls should know at least a few self defense techniques not just for against guys but for anyone who might want to just you. The things Alex did are actual techniques (I did my hw


	8. I must have died because I'm sure this is heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to post this because I'm not going to be here for the most of August. Yay Vacay Soooo in the off chance I don't write anything while I'm away <3

A sigh escaped my lips, my tears rolling down to my earlobes as I stared up at my plain, white ceiling. I wiped my face, then rolled onto my side. The bed vibrated softly as my phone went off. I smiled slightly, as I opened a text from Ashley. It was the picture that he took of me and Andy today. Even as Andy tried to cover his face, Ashley managed to get us both in the shot. My phone buzzed again.

_Hey, how you holding up?_

_Fine, I guess... Thanks for the picture Ash._

_Thought you might need a pick-me-up_

_I feel like I'm in a bad movie..._

_What do you mean?_

_There's a nasty rumor around school about me, I lost my boyfriend of a long time_

_I've been kicked out of my 'clique' or whatever,_

_And my mother has began treating me like she used to 3 years ago..._

_Holy crap, why didn't you tell us this?_

I took a while staring at my phone. 

_I didn't want to bother you guys with my petty problems_

 

My phone laid silent. For a moment, I was relieved that Ash didn't persist or respond, until my phone began to ring. I answered, Ashley's cool and collected voice on the other side. "I thought I told you, you could come to me for anything... And if something's a big deal to you then it's a big deal to me too."

I couldn't help but mutter a soft thank you as my eyes welled up. Lately, I've been crying more than I thought I ever would, but right now, it doesn't feel like a bad thing. Letting the small salty droplets cascade down my cheeks, I smiled. "Thank you Ash..." 

"I said I'd help you out, right?" I could feel his grin through the phone. Ashley has always had such a cool and calm feel to him, which made him easy to talk to and trust. It was nice. 

"More or less," I joked as I put the phone on speaker and laid it down on the pillow, next to my head. 

"Now," He said, creating a moment of silence before continuing. "Tell me everything." 

So, I did. From the very beginning, when Andy prevented my mom from hitting me to Juliet's threat in the parking lot. 

It was a lot to deal with so Ash advised me to get "a good night's rest" so we could talk about it in person. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School the next day was not as bad but still full of dirty looks, and constant murmuring. Chris found out about the rumor and quickly acted to dispel it, but it only lessened the problem. As long as Olivia was still queen of the school, there wasn't much I could do to avoid her tyranny. 

 _Just get good grades, pass some tests and get the hell out of here._ I thought to myself as I trudged through the hallway, books to my chest. _Soon I'll be done with this place... Soon._

I then filled my head with false hope that studying will keep my mind off of Andy but truth is, I thought more about him. Finally meeting him and spending time with him made me realize all my youthful guesses about him were right. But with my luck, I realized how I felt too late. Later that day, I decided to spend some well overdue time with Rozanna, one of the few people I could still trust. She sat across from me, we were in the mall's food court, holding a sympathetic gaze. "Out of all the people, you're the last person who deserves this Alex... I'm really sorry this is happening to you... It looks like it's really taking a toll on you." 

I shook my head, "It's something else Ro, but thank you. It helps that you still want to hang out." 

"Are you kidding?" She exclaimed, her colorful curls bouncing around. "You're my best friend! I'll always want to hang out." 

My smile disappeared. "I really haven't been a good best friend, have I?"

"Nonsense. You don't have to spend every single minute with someone, in order to know you care about them. Now turn that frown upside down, while I go get us some smoothies." She pecked my cheek, leaving a small smile on my face. Rozanna was always like an older sister to me, partially because she was older but mostly because she always knew what to say to make me feel better. We met when she was in tenth grade and I was in ninth, though only briefly, we were immediately close. This was before Olivia and before Rozanna was hospitalized for six months. While away on a family trip, she got into an accident and was horribly injured. She ended up missing most of the school year and had to make it over again. But what makes Rozanna the best, was her patience. The patience to have to repeat a year despite what people say behind her back, and the patience to have your best friend hang out with the people you disagree with. 

My mind wandered away right before being pulled back by the buzzing sound of my phone. 

_Free to meet up?_

I smiled as I read the message from Ashley. 

_Yeah. I'm at the mall's food court._

He didn't respond but I assumed anyways that he got the text. Not too long after I noticed his choppy long hair, sunglasses and tank that read "GOLDCOCK" in bright yellow, walking towards the table. I smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat down across from me, a sympathetic smile on.

"That was quick," I breathed.

He chuckled. "I was in the neighborhood." My eyes fell slightly, watching my own fingers awkwardly toy on my shirt. Suddenly we both turned our heads, a crash alerting us. Rozanna stood there, pale as a ghost with her mouth dropped to the floor. Did I mention she is a big Black Veil Brides fan?

"A.. A... A... ASHLEY PURDY!!!!" She screamed nearly slipping on the spilled smoothie. Ashley caught her, as his face reddened a bit. Rozanna swooned in his arms, throwing her head back dramatically, "I must have died because I'm sure this is heaven."

Ash chuckled as he pulled out the seat for her. "I could get you another smoothie if you would like?" Rozanna quickly shook her head, giggling nervously at his offer. 

"Ro," I spoke up, noticing her immense amount of shock. Makes sense too. "I met the band, sorry I didn't tell you... It's just a lot has happened so quickly..."

"Wait." She said, her eyes widening slightly. "Is... Is Andy the guy you're falling for?!" I nodded slightly. "Then that means.... JULIET IS THE EX THAT THREATENED YOU??! JULIET AND ANDY ARE BACK TOGETHER?!" She took a deep breath, then placed her hand on mine. Her once shocked expression was replaced with concern and sympathy. "I'm so sorry babe. This really sucks." 

I nodded, letting my eyes fall again. Andy's gorgeous smile flashing through my thoughts, leaving as quickly as it appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so short. I'm so sorry guys :'( But I promise I'll come up with something juicy for the next chapter <3


	9. "I miss everything we do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I finished it XD This draft had been sitting in my computer and in my notepad since august. Honestly, I've been dying to finish but school and life just piled up. So today I worked round the clock just to get this out. For you guys!

For the next few weeks, I hid out in my house, ignoring Andy's constant attempts to reach me. The emptiness in my chest grew, making it unbearable to even think about him. But I did anyways. My once prized pile of posters, was now a pile of torn up and shredded glossy pieces. I was thankful that my shift at the museum was only twice a week, Andy's tried to find me there, because that helps my goal of completely avoiding him. And I'm not doing it because I'm worried about Juliet's threat, but really, what could I give him. I'm a 17 year old, high school student who would probably only get him in trouble. Forget about him, the voice inside my head said. After not being able to stand being alone in my house any longer, I threw on a sweater and slipped on some shoes. I stepped outside of my front door, taking a deep breath. The fresh air swarmed my nostrils, filling my lungs with the air I've been missing these past weeks. After locking the door, I began walking down the block, enjoying the sounds of suburbia;kids playing in their front yards, parents greeting each other, and the cliche of it all. It kept my deafening thoughts at bay, but only temporarily, because there he was. Leaning against the railing behind the bus stop, casually burning out a cigarette. 

 

* * *

 

I don't really know what to think right now. The weeks since I've seen him hurt like they were months, ached like they were years, but right now, only feel like minutes ago. Love changes your perception of things, time especially. It was scary to wonder what he was thinking in this moment, the moment he saw me and called my name. Like usual the negative thoughts came first. He's disappointed, just look at his expression or he's obviously mad that I've been ignoring him. Any second now he's going to yell at me or just end it here. It was equally refreshing to see him again, simply because of all the possibilities of what he might do. Kiss me? Doubtful but maybe a warm smile, a 'How you've been?,' Whatever he would do in the next second would let me know, exactly how he felt about me. Or so I thought. For it was in that next second, when he pulled me into his chest, quickly burying his head in the curve of my neck, that I was taken aback. A hug like this meant so many things and right now my brain couldn't register any. Instead I closed my eyes and focused on the very physical, very realness of having him hold onto me. His jet black hair tickled my cheek as he cozied himself, his arms went under mine as he connected his hands at the middle of my back. Andy was significantly taller than me so I could only imagine the discomfort he's feeling being in this position. To give him a chance, I said his name, softly and he lifted his head, keeping it close to mine. I looked into his cool blue eyes. He smiled softly. He finally let go, standing up straight. Andy reached for my head, slightly ruffling it.

"It's been a while, huh?" He said casually, slipping his hands slightly into his tight jean pockets. I nodded awkwardly, fixing my gaze at the ground behind him. Eye contact might only make this weight on my chest grow heavier. "Alex..." He said softly. "Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm so, so sorry." My mouth dropped. Andy thinks it was his fault? I looked up at him this time, only to be taken aback by his saddened eyes. 

I couldn't possibly let him continue feeling guilty for something he didn't do, something he couldn't help. But I refuse to tell him about Juliet. The last thing I wanted was to send him back to that dark, horrid place he had occupied for all those years. "No Andy, you didn't do anything wrong so please, don't blame yourself. I... I was dealing with some stuff and I didn't want to drag you in..." 

Andy scoffed. "Seriously? So being your friend means nothing anymore?" He said no crossing his arms over his chest. "You said you would let me know if anything was ever wrong." His jaw tightened as he finished speaking. 

I raised my eyebrows. What's gotten into him? "Andy, no offense but I don't need to tell you everything about me..."

"Yes you do." He snapped.

"Why do you even care?" I snapped back. 

"Because I care about you, Alex!" He yelled, inching forward. I lowered my gaze, furrowing my brows.

"What? Why...?" I said softly.

He sighed impatiently, "Because you're important to me Alex. Why is that so hard to understand!?" 

I shook my head, tears fighting their way to the exit. No, not now. Stop saying those things you don't mean. Andy placed his hands on my cheeks and made me look at him. "You shouldn't ever have to deal with something alone... If you need me, I WILL be there for you. But you need to let me in Alex."

The more I looked at him, the less I could speak. Why was he saying these things? Where was all this coming from?

"A-An-" He cut me off as he pulled me in for a hug. 

"Please don't ever disappear on me like that... Please..." Andy buried his face in the crook of my neck as he mumbled, "please," softly. I brought my arms, which felt like they had weights, up to hug him back.

"I promise." I said almost silently. He pulled back and smiled. "Lets go to the beach," He said putting his arm around me. 

My eyebrow went up, "The beach? Isn't it a bit chilly for the beach?" 

He chuckled, "You can have my jacket if you want." I chuckled with him. 

So we walked, we talked, we laughed, and somewhere after entering the beach area, Andy may have been pushed into the sand. I laughed, that is until Andy pulled me into the sand with him by grabbing my ankle. I fell on top of him then rolled into this tiny dune, sand getting getting everywhere. He clutched his stomach, laughing deeply. My chest felt free again. Like a whole weight was just removed and things were actually okay. Finally easing his hysteria, Andy stood and pulled me up with him. He dragged me closer to the water but not close enough to get wet.

The sky was gray and gross, but I loved it. "Why are you smiling?" Andy asked, poking my cheek softly. I shrugged, bringing my knees to my chest while Andy stretched his long legs out.

"I missed you Andy." I said, resting my chin on my knees. "I missed you a lot."

He chuckled. "Then why did you go M.I.A?"

"I... I can't tell you."

"You can't or don't want to?"

"Both."

We looked at each other briefly, before he nodded and took out a cigarette. He lit it and took a puff, letting the smoke dissipate into the graying sky. "I'm going to ask you something and I hope you'll respond honestly."

I looked over at him again, "Um, sure..."

Without looking over at me, just taking puffs of his cigarette, he asked, "Did Juliet have something to do with you disappearing on me like that?" 

My mind went blank then flashed to Juliet's threat. I don't want to ruin his illusion of the love of his life but at the same time I want to be selfish and have him all to myself. But I can't. 

"I knew it." He finally spoke, breaking my concentration. Andy stood up and began walking back to the entrance. 

I followed in suit, "Andy where are you going?"

"Where do you think Alex? I have to go talk to Juliet. Four years older or not. Girlfriend or not! She can't force people to avoid me, just because she doesn't like them." I tried pulling his arm back. 

"Andy stop. Why are you making this such a big deal? It's okay, really." He stopped walking, but just shook his head. 

He sighed. "No it's not." 

"She's your girlfriend. I'm sure she just doesn't want to lose you again..." I looked down. 

"It's still not right..." He mumbled. "But why?" I asked. 

"Because I love you Alex. That's why." Andy look at me, his expression softening. "I love you." 


	10. "What about them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HI! I'm so sorry I've disappeared. I've had to deal with my school sucking and trying to keep me from graduating, college, prom campaigning and honestly my self esteem. But I've been convinced to keep going and hopefully I'll won't make such a huge gap in between chapters. Another thing is that last chapter was pure one shotted writing like I wrote and didn't even think about it. So I was trying to see how I could fix it but omg I did it again lmfaoo Hopefully you guys enjoy this fuck up of a story <3 <3

“No.” I said, my heart beating quickly. He said he loved me, the one thing I've always dreamed of, but my response has to be ‘no.’ 

Andy’s face dropped. “Wait, ‘no?’ What do you mean ‘no?’”

I groaned and started walking, “You can't love me Andy, that's what I mean by ‘no.’”

“Wow,” Andy scoffed as he followed behind, “You are the most stubborn person I know. I can love who I want and it’s you.” 

I shook my head. “No, you can't just love anyone okay. You're famous. You get judged more than the average person.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Andy grabbed my arm and made me face him. 

“There is no ‘us,’ Andy!” 

Andy tightened his jaw and let go of my arm. “Look, if you don't love me just tell me and stop making exc-”

“Of course I love you!” I said cutting him off. He let out a small gasp. “That’s why I can't let you be in love with me. I don't want to ruin your career...” 

I looked down while Andy grew quiet. He was probably going to call me stupid or a little kid. Then I'd tell him that's why we shouldn't be together. But none of that happened. 

Instead he pulled me by the waist and pressed his soft lips against me. The cold of his lip ring sent chills down my spine as he leaned in more, his lips gliding over mine. I pulled back, a glint of happiness in his bright blue eyes. He smiled down at me, probably hurting his neck as he bends it to look down. Andy had on the same smile he gets on stage, after cracking a joke or hitting an incredible note. The kiss made me jittery, like being at one of his concerts and hearing Jinxx’s guitar shred through the noise. I felt 15 again, as corny as that sounds, back when I would wait in line for a new album or merch. I wanted to jump repeatedly but I just stood in place looking up at Andy. He opened his mouth slightly, probably to say something but, I cut him off with a kiss. His lips were in between mine then mine in between his. He used both his large tattooed hands to hold my cheeks while I just held his waist, slightly rocking as we continued to kiss. 

We stopped again and Andy placed his forehead on mine, letting out small chuckles. “What’s so funny?” I asked softly. 

“Nothing just... You kept playing hard to get. And here we are.” I laughed softly, my smile reaching ear to ear. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Andy said as he placed kisses all over my face and forehead. He stopped and smiled down at me again. 

I was in heaven, but I quickly came down from cloud nine. And Andy noticed just as quick.. “What’s wrong?” He asked as I pulled away from him. 

“Us, Andy, us is what’s wrong.” 

Andy let go of me and rolled his eyes. “Again with that, Alex?” 

“I’m sorry but, I worry about you and your career. I’m still 17 and in High School!”

He scoffed. “You’ll be 18 in what? Two days?”

“Two weeks.”

“Regardless, school’s almost done, age of consent is 17 and it’s not like we’re having sex yet Alex. You seriously don’t have to worry.” I looked down, brows furrowed. Andy placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, placing my hand on the other side of his. “I’m not embarrassed to be in love with you Alex.” 

“What about the fans? What about Juliet?” I locked eyes with him and my heart fluttered.

He sighed and moved his hand from my cheek, locking fingers with mine.”What about them?” Andy began swinging our arms softly back and forth. 

“They worship you and Juliet... Trust me, I was one of them.”

“They’ll get over it, don’t look at me like that... It’s true they will.” I let go of his hand. 

I sighed. “Walk me home please...” Andy nodded, walking with me. 

The rest of the way home we walked in silence, but that didn’t stop Andy from pinching my sides or kissing my cheek. He pulled a smile out of my stern expression and I relaxed more. As I walked up the steps to my front door, Andy waited. I laughed to myself because Andy was still taller than me. I stopped and looked at him as he took my hands, “Call me if you need anything, okay?” He said rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. 

“Wait, what are you going to do about Juliet?”

He raised his eyebrow. “Break up with her obviously. She threatened you Alex, I can’t let her get away with that.” I was going to say something but he stopped me. “Don’t give me that look Alex... I have to show her that she can’t behave that way towards you.” He kissed my forehead softly, lingering there for a couple of seconds then pulling back and ruffling my hair. 

Andy then stepped back, a huge grin on his face. “I love you.”

It made me blush to hear it, despite it not being the first time. My grin grew no matter how I hard I tried to hide it. “I love you.” His smile ripped through his face, showing off his huge pearly whites. That always impressed me. His voice was heavenly, his teeth were perfect and his face could easily be mistaken with porcelain, all while still being a smoker. This lead me to believe sometimes, that maybe he was some celestial being who outshines us all. He blew a kiss then began to walk away. 

None of this felt real and I was still waiting for my alarm to go off, waking me up for another boring day of my life. But there was no alarm, no reversion back to reality. Just Andy and his love for me. I grinned hard to myself as I walked into the house, my smile quickly fading as my mother stood there, hand on hip and angered expression. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Kissing that... that boy?!” 

My face dropped, “W-what are you talking about mom...?” She groaned and slapped me, but this time no one was here to stop her. I held my cheek as it ached in the spot she hit. Her jaw was clenched and she was seething. I had never seen her this angry.

“Don’t act dumb! First your breakup with Chris, then this crap about you being pregnant going around the school? And now you’re making out with this delinquent ingrate?! This is ridiculous behavior, and I forbid you from seeing him or that satanic band again! And that Rozanna girl too!” 

“You can’t do that!”

“I can if I feel it’s for your well being.” She said, hypocrisy rolling off of her tongue. 

I groaned, “You don’t care about that! You only care about your reputation! Besides I’m my own person. You can’t just force me away from someone I care about.” 

She cracked a menacing grin. “Oh, your own person?”

I watched her. “Get out then.” She said walking towards me. 

“No, how about you get out Carrie.” A voice said from the other side of the room. With both looked over to see my dad, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. “You have never treated her like a person. Only ever like a toy or pet you can command. This girl has gotten amazing grades since day one, has never done anything rude or vulgar unless extremely provoked, and has had to suffer both your tyranny and that of the girls YOU forced her to be friends with. So until you can learn how to treat her better, you can find yourself out.”

My mother scoffed, moving away from me and closer to my dad. “You’re not even her real father Matthew.” She thought it would affect him but, dad didn’t budge. 

Instead he smiled. “Just goes to show, blood isn’t everything. Biological father or not, this is still my house. So, once again... Get. Out.” He said. 

It was true, Matthew wasn’t my biological father and he was the reason we moved out here in the first place. My real dad died before I could even remember and for a while it was just me and mom. Then she met Matt, he was always much nicer to me then mom ever was, and after they married, we moved here. 

I looked up at mom and she looked completely defeated, slumped shoulders and puckered face. Without much more commotion she walked out the door, slamming it behind her. After she was gone I turned back to my dad and he smiled pulling me into a hug. “Sorry I didn’t come down sooner, I’ve been having this horrible headache. I may be getting the cold.”

“Thank you,” I said hugging him tightly. “Don’t listen to her okay? As far as I’m concerned, you are my father.”

He grinned widely as he let go. “That means the world to me sweetheart. Now,” He said, “I think we should have a movie night, like the old times.”

I nodded excitedly. “My choice!” I chuckled and he nodded. He made popcorn and we spent the night watching old horror films and scifi. I fell asleep happy that night. Happier than I had ever been in a long, long time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following! Really helps me feel better! I hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. But, none of that was true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY GUYS. I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GOING TO DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT PLEASE FORGIVE ME <3 <3 <3 So much has happened! I met Andy at one of his small concerts for The Shadow Side and omg he was so sweet! And Juliet was with him and awwwwwwww then they announced their marriage (even tho we found out they were already married for like EVER) Love them <3 Such sweethearts! Anyways here's the story! I've started college so I will probably be more organized than I was in high school which means I should be able to update more often <3

**_"Rise up and celebrate your life! We're not alone in our ritual... Sing for what you feel inside! Becoming one with our ritual..."_** I sang out loud into my hairbrush while I danced around my bathroom. The sun shone in on my bedroom, warming up my skin just looking at it. May's sunny days are on their way, meaning the end of high school is right around the corner. I grinned excitedly to myself as I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs.

When I reached the foot of the stairs my grin turned into an earnest smile as I noticed the shape of dad’s curled up body, cuddling a pillow on the couch. “Aw.” I said to myself quietly, before throwing a sheet over him then heading out the door. I stopped at a cafe on the way to school and as I picked up my coffee, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Good Morning Beautiful._

_Just wanted to wish you a good day in school_

_Oh also, can you stop by the hotel once you’re done._

_See you then. XOXO_

My smile grew wider until I read the last part of the text. I dialed Andy’s number and waited as it rang.

“Alex, babe! Hey! Did you get my text?” I blushed at the word “babe,” and at Andy’s excitement so early in the morning.

“Yeah,” I responded. “That’s why I’m calling... Isn't Juliet still there?”

“Oh! That’s what you’re worried about? Worry no more sweetheart, I told her already. She left this morning, in a huff.”

My eyes widened. “That’s all?” I asked in disbelief. “No threats or ultimatums?”

Andy let out a breathy laugh. “Juliet may be a bit psycho but she knows when her time is done. So don’t worry about a thing love.”

“Well, okay... If you say so.”

“I do say so. So you coming over?”

I bit my lip. “Okay, yeah. See you later Andy.”

“Later Alex. Love you.” He said right before the phone made three beeps, signaling the end of the call. I turned red, not yet used to hearing Andy Biersack say he loves me. I took a deep breath, picked up my breakfast and went to school.

I had finished my drink and 3 quarters of the my breakfast sandwich when I reached the front of the school. My stomach twisted with anxiety. I finished the rest of the sandwich in one bite and threw out the bag. When I walked into the building, everyone greeted me. Some hugging and apologizing, others saying I deserved better. Despite all of this confusing commotion, I spotted Chris at his locker. I excused myself from the crowd and went over to him. “Chris, please tell me you know what’s going on.” He chuckled and pulled out his phone.

“I may know something. And _hey Alex_ , long time no see.”

I blushed slightly. “Sorry, Hey. I’m just really confused. Last time I checked, everyone hated me and thought I was a cheating whore.”

“You’re not. So I let everyone know what really happened.” Chris said, smiling ear to ear.

He gave me his phone, a video ready to be played waited on his screen. “What?” I asked but he just clicked the play button and the video started.

It was Chris sitting, the decathlon posters he put up on his wall were out of focus behind him, a guilty look on his face.

“Recently everyone has attacked Alex Ryder because of a horrible rumor. You were all lead to believe, by Olivia West, that Alex cheated on me and that’s why we broke up. Also, for some reason, that she ended up pregnant too. Stupid. Truth is, I cheated on her. While away on one of my trips, I was with someone else and Alex found out. She was heartbroken and that’s why she spent a few days out of school. So,” His face in the video went from guilty to stern. “If anyone is to be hated or bullied, it should be me. Thank you for your time.”

The video cut to black then ended. I looked over at Chris, shocked. “But none of that was true.”

“I know,” He said, taking back his phone with a smile.

“Then why would you take the blame like that?”

“Alex, these are teenagers okay? They’re not going to believe something like, ‘we fell out love’ after a scandal. They’d think I was lying to protect you. So, instead I gave them someone else to bully. Can’t wait to see them try.” He chuckled as he closed his locker.

I bit my lip smiling. “Thank you so much... Chris I seriously don’t know what to say.”

He kissed me on my forehead and smiled softly. “Don’t get me wrong, even though I fell out of love, I still care about you. You’re my best friend and always will be. And consider this an early birthday present.”

"You're the best Chris." The bell rang for class so I said goodbye to Chris and went on my way.

Class went by relatively quiet, like the normal days, before all of this started. It was refreshing and for a moment, I actually enjoyed History.

The day flashed by and I found myself walking out of the school, the warm sun hitting my cheeks. "Alexandria Ryder!" Called out a shrill voice from the other side of the courtyard. Everyone turned to look at the commotion. "How dare you?!" Olivia walked, no, stomped towards me, fists tightening.

"Excuse me?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You think you're hot shit, huh? You think that because of all this drama and because Chris put that video up, you think you're better than me?! Well guess what? I OWN THEM! Everyone at this school is my BITCH!"

"Is that so Miss Claremont?" Mrs. Gonzales, the principal, said sternly, hand on her hip. Olivia cringed as she slowly turned to face the brooding woman behind her.

"That's um.. N-not what I meant..." She tried to explain but there was no use. Everyone had heard her little outburst. She looked over at the twins, but they just looked away, leaving her to sink alone. Mrs. Gonzales motioned to the entrance of the school and lead Olivia inside to what I'm sure is going to be a pretty serious punishment. After their shapes disappeared further inside, everyone cheered and clapped. I didn't join in on the celebration. Instead I smiled to myself and started to walk away from the school.

* * *

I strolled back to the house with a big smile on my face, just enjoying the good day I’m having. After dropping my school stuff inside then came out to my car. It was a quick drive to the hotel since at this time there was barely any traffic. I skipped all the way to the elevator, humming "Rebel Love Song" softly to my self. Once the elevator closed its doors, I pulled out my phone. I looked down at my background, smiling. It was the picture of Andy avoiding the camera with his arm draped over my shoulder. We had more pictures together but this one is special because it was taken the day the guys helped me realize my feelings for Andy. However, I sighed as I thought about the threat Juliet gave me that day as well. Did she really give up that easily? The elevator doors opened on the floor the band is staying on, snapping me from my thoughts. My smile grew again as I knocked on the suite door. When the door opened, I inhaled sharply.

"Babe did you forget your room key again- YOU!?" Juliet screamed realizing that I wasn't Andy. 

"J-Juliet?!" I screamed in the same shocked tone. What was she still doing here?!

 


	12. Please leave. And don't ever speak to me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, firstly. I want to apologize for being gone for so long. The past year has been both the best and the worst, but mostly really hectic. I was dealing with heartbreak, starting college, dealing with my depression but thankfully I am in a MUCH better place now. College is fantastic but not a lot of time to write or relax so I would only write a couple of sentences here and there. Then I got some wonderful comments that inspired me to finish up as soon as possible so thank you so much to all of you who believe in me and really want this story. I love you all so much.  
> On a wonderful note, as I was finishing up this chapter I noticed that I reached 1000 hits, which is absolutely amazing and just makes me feel so happy. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Juliet groaned, “What did I tell you?!” She pointed her finger at me, angrily.

“Juliet... I-I thought you were gone already...” She scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

I stepped back a bit as she inched closer with a satisfied grin on her face. “You honestly think Andy would choose you over me? Sweetheart, you must be deranged because that would never happen. But you can’t seem to take a hint...” Her smile faded into a hard line. “I warned you that I’d make your life miserable and that is EXACTLY what I'm going to d-"

“And CUT!” A voice from inside the room shouted. We both turned to see who it was coming from. Juliet’s mouth dropped as Christian walked out with a camera focused on her. The rest of the guys walked out of their hiding places with huge grins. Andy was the last to walk out but he wasn’t as pleased.

He shook his head walking towards Juliet, towering over her. “I can NOT believe you. I knew you were mad that I chose Alex over you but...You do remember you cheated on me and then left me. Honestly.. I’m really disappointed in you Juliet. Please leave. And don’t ever speak to me again.” He shook his head and lead her out the door. We all watched, feeling the intensity in his voice, making the others drop their smiles.

Every person in this room, especially me, knew how hard this was for Andy to do. Once she was completely out the door Andy looked at her sadly and said “Goodbye Juliet...” He sighed and closed the door. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath as he wiped a tear from his cheek. Andy smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He places his chin on my shoulder, whispering softly, “I'm never letting anyone hurt you again.”

He let go and kissed me softly on the lips, holding my cheek in his large hand. I nodded a bit then we all sat down around the room, letting the air clear.

 

* * *

 

“So your dad just up and kicked your mom out? How do feel Alex?” Ashley asked, offering me a drink of his whiskey.

I shook my head, then sighed. “I mean, I don’t hate my mom but seeing her finally get put in her place after years of disapproving... It felt so satisfying.” Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, and Christian sat either on the couch or on a chair surrounding me, asking me questions about how I’m doing. From the corner of my eye, however, I see Andy sitting at the bar, sadly stirring the contents of his glass. He looked so beautiful, so delicate, with his head tilted slightly, defining his jawline more than usual.

As I stared at him, the noise around me from the guys became muffled and low. All I could focus on was how sad Andy looked in this moment. “Guys...” I interrupted, still looking over at Andy. “...Can you give me and Andy a moment alone.” They looked at me, then Andy, then back at me and nodded.

“Sure,” Ashley said, motioning at the others to get up, “We’ll be back in a few.” Once they closed the door behind them, I stood, walking over to Andy. He didn’t look up from his cup.

“What is wrong with you?” I asked, furrowing my brows.

Andy still didn’t look at me. “Whatever do you mean?” He said with intense sarcasm in his tone.

I groaned, my mind flashing back to when I found Andy sleeping in the museum. “This sad look you’ve had on your face ever since I told you guys my mom was kicked out.”

He took a sip from his cup then quickly turned to me. This wasn’t a loving look or even an angry look, but it was more like a pained, pleading look. “Alex, I love you. And yet all I’ve done since we’ve met was ruin all the good things in your life. Your mom, your boyfriend, your friends, your popularity, Juliet was even threatening to hurt you because of me... and you’re only 17.” He sighed, “Fuck, do you know how irresponsible that is of me? I could get you in so much trouble... God, everything in your world has gone to shit and it’s all my fault.” He looked down. I couldn’t help but smile softly.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding his head to my chest, running my hand through his jet black hair. “Andy... All those things you listed were the things wrong in my life. Having to pretend to be a different person, for the sake of others. Because of you, for the first time since I was 15, I feel like myself. Ever since we met, I’ve seen a new light. Not to be cliche but, you took me to Neverland Andy. You showed me a new way to be and I can’t thank you enough for that. Andy, I love you too and I don’t care okay? I’m going to be 18 in like a week? That’s practically nothing.” I held up his head to look at me. Even though he’s sitting, because of his height, he was as tall as me standing. His sharp blue eyes were so soft now, so innocent, it made my heart flutter. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Andy took a breath and finally smiled, his lips curling at the corners. He pulled me onto his lap, holding me by the waist. “I love you, too. So much.” He kissed me softly, lingering with a small smile on his face. When he pulled away, he had a smolder as he looked at me. “Now babe... A more serious question... What are we doing for your birthday?”

I groaned, “After everything that's happened all I want is to do is hang out with you guys, Rozanna and just relax. My mom had originally planned to have this huge party with all ‘my friends’ but obviously that's not possible now.” Andy pouted childishly. I chuckled, “What?”

“It's your 18th birthday Alex. You should celebrate big!”

I shook my head. “I enjoy your enthusiasm love, but it's just another birthday and this year has been enough drama for me.”

“What’s this about a party?” Jake asked as he and the other guys walked back into the room.

“Absolutely nothing. No party okay?” I looked at Andy then I look at the other guys, pointing my finger at them to show them I’m serious. They all pouted but nodded in unison. I chuckled as I shook my head. They may be older than me but they’re all just kids at heart and I'm glad I have them in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and leave feedback. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
